


Luminescence

by TheStorySorceress



Category: Naruto
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/M, Family Secrets, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Kid Hatake Kakashi, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Uzumaki Kushina, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, POV Third Person, Positive Male Characters, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Team Bonding, Team Minato-centric, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStorySorceress/pseuds/TheStorySorceress
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

The carnage of battle, no matter how many times he sees it, still always leaves Lord Third breathless.

Hundreds of the long famed Tanaka clan lay slain on the forest floor. Their blood now watering the very forest they protected. Even in death, they kept their contracts.

Days after Hiruzen had been appointed Hokage a note had appeared on his door, held up by a golden kunai.

_“Greetings to you, Lord Hokage Our contract with your predecessor still stands;_

_Konoha shall remain under the protection of the Tanaka clan unless his lordship requests otherwise._

_Our leader will await your reply.”_

There had been no written signature, only a sigil signed in a dark brown ink. Years later, Hiruzen had come to realize that it was blood that the Tanaka’s signed their contracts in. The very same blood that sealed contracts now stained the golden kunais signature to a Tanaka shinobi.

Lord Third paused for a moment, standing over the body of a young woman, her cloak draped over another body. He squatted down and slowly moved the dark wool to reveal a young child.

“They could almost be sleeping.” A voice murmurs from behind him as he stands again. He turns to the masked woman behind him and nods.

“Are there any sign of survivors?” The Hokage tries his best to keep his voice level as the scene around him embeds itself in his brain. T

he hawk mask shakes ‘no’ and Hiruzen closes his eyes, a silent prayer echoing from his unmoving lips.

“It was a deliberate attack, whoever did this knew exactly what they were doing.” The ANBU member continues, “Lord Hokage, what shall we do with the dead?”

The Hokage turned around and watched as other ANBU members began to line the bodies side by side. Mothers, children. Brothers, sisters. A queasiness traveled Lord Third’s stomach as his eyes traveled along the dead.

“A proper burial, for all.” He speaks after a moment's pause, “In Konoha.”

She nods before going to spread the message along her chain of command.

Lord Third took one last glance over the battleground before taking a deep breath and turning away. This was something he hoped he never lived to see happen again.

The cry of a newborn baby screeched out from the edge of the wood. An echo of life over the grasp of death.

The Hokage made his way to the source of the cry, hopeful that even monsters such as the ones who committed this atrocity would never harm a newborn. He sees the singed grassed woven basket beneath an evergreen. Removing the lid he gasped as his eyes made sense of what lay before him.

A baby girl screaming from hunger was wrapped in a cotton blanket, her legs flailing around to under the swaddle. Her tiny fist was clutched around the handle of a golden kunai.

So, she was a Tanaka.

Lord Third reaches in and picks up the crying child whose eyes open slowly, looking at the old man in wonder.

“And who might you be?” He murmurs as he goes to wipe away ash from her cheek, but soon realizes it won’t wash away.

The faint smokey scars that littered her body were permanent. Lord Third could not think of anything that would leave such a mark.

He quickly walks towards the group of shinobi anxiously waiting near the makeshift morgue.

“She is the last of her clan.” He announces as he looks down at the week old infant, who’s clutch still holds on to her only connection to her family.

“We must return to the village, she needs to eat.” He begins the journey back to the safety behind the village gates.

As they walked he looked down at the little girl once more and began to wonder who he was holding.

Who would this little girl become for Konoha?

He traces her scars again with his index finger, pulling back after receiving an electric shock.

“My, you will be someone special, won’t you?” He chuckles, “I suppose we must name you.”

They continue to walk in the dark of night, the village gates soon appearing in the distance.

The Hokage pondered the best thing to name the newest member of the leaf village. After all, a name sets the tone for your life.

“Ah, I know.” He says after a few moments, smiling down at the baby, “We shall call you Liadain, the survivor of the storm.”


	2. The Youngest Tanaka

Lord Third picked up the index card in front of him and looked at the young girl staring back at him. Liadain Tanaka’s smile lit up the room even when she wasn’t standing in it.

“Top marks,” He mumbles softly as he reads over her scores. The Hokage places the card back onto the desk as he glances up at the other shinobi who sat quietly waiting for him to speak.

“She’s excelled past everyone in her own year and those two years above her.” The academy sensei had explained to Lord Third the week prior, “Liadain is ready to become a genin Lord Hokage, she has the makings to be a vital asset to The Village Hidden in the Leaves.”

The Hokage thought of the baby he had found in the woods eleven years ago. For the most part, whenever he looked at Liadain, he still saw her that way: a helpless infant he had sworn to protect.

“I think it’s time to promote Liadain to the role of genin,” He announced as a hush fell over the room.

Lord Third surveyed over the collection of jonin and watched as many flinches. Many of them were there the day Liadain’s family had been slain, while others had watched her grow up and feared her due to marks left by the lightning.

“And who,” a man to his right began to speak but paused for a moment, “Would be her team leader my Lord? Liadain...is...a special child.”

“She is no different than any of us sitting here at this table.” A voice scoffed and Lord Third looked up at Kushina with a smirk.

“Ah, a volunteer then?” He raised an eyebrow at the redhead who returned the gaze.

“I’ve seen her train; I’d be proud to call her my student,” Kushina retorted. A chuckle emerged from the blonde-haired man sitting next to her.

Lord Third glanced back down at the collection of cards and looked thoughtful as he scoured over the familiar faces of the upcoming genin class. After a few minutes, he picks up two others and lays them next to Liadain’s smiling face.

“An Uchiha, a Saito and a Tanaka.” Minato nodded and smirked at Kushina, “Have fun with that one.” 

Kushina scooped up the cards and rolled her eyes in her partner's direction before glancing down at the children’s faces in adoration. 

She had been jealous of Minato being a sensei for quite some time and now she was responsible for her own.

A triple threat, she chuckled to herself as she read each of her student's statistics and test scores.

She glanced down at Liadain’s smile and couldn't help but grin at herself. 

The rest of the meeting buzzed on around her but Kushina was lost in making plans and wondering who she was training now. Perhaps, a future powerful medical-nin or even a legendary hero. As she glanced at Liadain’s smile again, she smirked.

Maybe one of them could even be a future hokage.

Across the village, the young Tanaka stared intently at the bird perched on the tree stump only a few feet away. 

“Come here,” She mutters as she inches her hand towards the injured crow, who nipped at her fingers. She recoils and glares at the bird in distaste. 

“Listen bud, just lemme see your wing.” She pleaded with the creature who glared at her in a way only a crow can.

Liadain pauses to catch her breath. This game of cat and mouse had gone on for over an hour. She had first noticed the crow on her walk towards the village. It had been flapping awkwardly, unable to get any lift under it’s left wing.

She slowly reaches behind her and pulls her kunai from it’s satchel. 

Then crow’s interest immediately fixated on the glimmer of the golden weapon in the girl’s hand. He squawked in amazement, this strange girl had a treasure.

Liadain dangled the kunai out in front of her. The crow’s eyes followed it’s every movement and it began to hop forward. Liadain slowly pulled the kunai closer to her body as the pitch black bird moved closer.

“C’mon, now we’re getting somewhere,” She muttered. She placed the kunai down in the dirt in front of her. 

The crow dives towards the kunai, but not before Liadain scoops it up into her arms.

The bird let out a disgruntled chitter before it gave in to the persistent girl. It allowed her to stretch out his wings. 

“I see now,” she says and she plucked a thorn from between his feathers, “I bet that hurt, huh?”

The bird nipped at the girl’s fingers gently. She petted the bird softly before standing up, taking her golden kunai into her hand.

The midday sun caused another glimmer to reflect off of the girl’s prized possession. The crow squawked again.

“I know you want it. But, this is too important to me to give to you,” she confided in the bird before she placed her weapon back into her holster.

The bird cawed before it stretched it’s wings and took off into the early afternoon sky.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re welcome!” Liadain shouted as she watched the bird slowly grow smaller and smaller with distance. 

She hummed to herself as the rustling of the wind through the leaves kept a tune along with her. The melody followed her footsteps as she set out towards the entrance to the academy.

Gravel crunched as her feet followed the worn road through the evergreen forest. In the distance she could make out the outlines of some of the taller buildings in Konoha. Squinting, she was even able to make out the blurred faces of Hokage mountain.

Spring was close to Konoha. The fragrance of the honeysuckle and lavender that lined the path was a familiar sign that soon the forest would be teeming with activity.

Liadain picked a handful of the yellow honeysuckle flowers and began to pluck the petals off. One-by-one the petal’s returned to the forest floor as she neared the busier streets of Konoha.

The crowd had already begun to gather for the genin ceremony that was taking place later that evening. Liadain wandered unnoticed through the entrance of the academy and into the almost empty halls of the academy. She would probably find some empty classroom to watch the ceremony from a window. 

“Are you Liadain Tanaka?” a voice called from a doorway to Liadain’s right. She turned around. 

The woman staring back at her wore a smile that was nothing short of motherly. Her bright red hair caused her to stand out from the dark classroom behind her.

“I am,” Liadain says as she glanced to the man standing to the woman’s right. His eyes trailed Liadain’s scars in fascination. Or was it fear?

The woman smiled and stepped forward as she extended her hand.

“My name is Kushina Uzimaki. I’ve been assigned to be your team’s sensei.” 

Liadain looked at Kushina in confusion, “I’m not set to graduate for another two years; forgive me Kushina-Sensei, but I don’t think you have the right person.” Liadain went to walk away.

“Are you not Liadain Tanaka, the carrier of the last golden kunai?” This time it was the man who spoke. Liadain turned to face the two again and her hand instinctively touched the handle of her beloved kunai.

“Lord Hokage specifically requested you be pushed to graduate today, and I volunteered to be your sensei.” Kushina smiled again and Liadain felt her face flush.

“Y-you volunteered to work wi-with me?” Liadain’s voice trailed out with cautious optimism.

She studied the woman in front of her wondering if this was some type of trick. Usually people were trying to get away from Liadain, not volunteering to get closer.

Kushina smiled and nodded her head. “I think you have the makings to be a powerful kunoichi, Liadain. Now hurry along; you wouldn’t want to be late to your own graduation.”

A grin grew on Liadain’s face as she hurried off outside to where the ceremony was taking place.

“She’s a curious girl,” Minato remarks as they walk in the same direction.

“You’ve seen her scores--she’s brilliant,” Kushina remarked with a smile as she took Minato’s hand, “I’m excited to finally have a team of my own.”

Minato nodded, “You deserve it, sweetling.” He kissed his partners hand affectionately before continuing, “Once you get the kids together tomorrow; bring them by the training grounds. I’d like to see how they do with my team.”

“I’d like to see how Liadain’s abilities match up with Kakashi. I think they may work well together, given that their chakra natures are similar,” Minato added as they stepped out into the cool night air.

Kushina‘s mind wandered as she thought about the match ups that could occur from Minato’s team. Kushina looks at the crowd of young shinobi. It took only a moment to spot the three that made up her team. She would never admit it outloud but she worried that her team would grow discouraged if they didn’t do well against her husband’s team. Even in a good natured sparring match.

“Nevermind that now. The ceremony is starting.” Kushina nodded towards the gathered students anxiously waiting in front of the crowd.

The ceremony had been nothing but a blur of names to Liadain. She stood off to the side staring down at the blue forehead protector in her hands. 

“Here, let me help you.” 

Liadain looked up at the tall black haired girl who’s forehead protector adorned her right arm.

Liadain held out her forehead protector and the girl quickly got to work adjusting it to her forehead.

“I’m Mao Uchiha. we’re on the same team now,” She says from behind Liadain as she tightens the knot she created.

“I’m Liadain, of the Tanaka clan.”

Mao stood in front of her again, her eyes shone in wonder at the younger girl.

“You and the golden kunai of yours are the talk of the village. Lord Hokage insisted you graduate today.” Mao remarked as she peered at Liadain with a smirk on her face. “I consider you a worthy opponent.”

“O-oh, I don’t think we need to have opponents within our own team!” sputters out the confused Tanaka as Mao’s laughter rang out across the grounds like a jay bird in the forest.

“A chain is only as good as the weakest link that binds it together. Therefore, our team is only as good as the weakest person on it.” Mao nodded as she glanced over at a group of boys nearby, “You see that really big guy over there?”

Mao points to a boy who could only be described as the human embodiment of a brick wall. 

“He’s our third teammate. Let’s go say hello,” Mao insists as she grabs Liadain’s hand.

And she considers him the weakest link? Liadain shook her head as they hurried over.

“Hey! You’re Tatsuo, right? From the Saito clan?” Mao taps his shoulder and the boy turns around to face them.

He looked down at the two girls and shrugged, “Yeah and?”

“We’re your teammates! I’m Mao Uchiha and this is Liadain Tanaka.” Mao pointed to Liadain who awkwardly held up a hand in greeting.

Tatsuo clenched his jaw before he waved off the boys he had been talking to. The boys snickered as they walked off, “Keep a close eye on that Tanaka!”

Tatsuo smirked as he crossed his arms in front of him, putting most of his weight on his left hip. He sized up Mao before finally answering her.

“Listen, I’m fine with working with an Uchiha but my father told me about the Tanakas.” Tatsuo glared down at Liadain and then back to Mao. “Surely your parents told you about them. Thieves. Murderers.” 

Liadain has never seen someone move as fast as Mao did when she grabbed the collar of Tatsuo’s shirt and pulled him down to her level.

“I don’t give a rat’s left asscheek what your dumbass father told you,” Mao hisses through gritted teeth. “We are a team. If you so much as give Liadain a side eye, I will turn the bull into a cow. Are we understood?”

Tatsuo gave a sullen nod as Mao released him from her grip. 

Liadain stares at the two unsure if she wanted to cry or laugh. Although what Tatsuo had said was not uncommon to hear, it still hurt hearing it from someone she was supposed to trust her life to.

On the other side of the coin, Mao had just defended her without knowing her for more than ten minutes. 

“Well! I see you’ve all become acquainted!” Kushina stepped out from the nearby doorway with a smile on her face. 

“Hi Kushina-Sensei!” Mao cheered as Liadain and Tatsuo greeted their new sensei.

“Tomorrow our training as a family begins. Tonight, go home and get a nice night’s rest,” Kushina nodded at her students as she gave them a warm smile. “I expect you here early tomorrow!”

“Mao! Come along, it’s time for supper!” a woman’s voice called from a distance.

“That’s my mother! I’ll see you all tomorrow!” The black hair girl ran off to the group who also adorned the symbol of the Uchiha clan.

“Tatsuo!” A man’s voice boomed and Liadain saw a man and woman wearing the same symbol as Tatsuo. They had a large group of children with them. 

“Yeah, see you tomorrow. Goodnight Kushina-Sensei.” Tatsuo walked towards his family, his younger siblings eagerly ran up to him.

The creatures of the night sang their hymn as Liadain stood with her sensei.

No matter the length of time Liadain waited, there would be no worried mother who would call out her name. No father whose shoulders she would ride on. 

No siblings who would beg to try on her forehead protector and play ninja.

“Well now, I see that leaves you and I to go for ramen then.” Kushina smiled down at Liadain and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Liadain looked up at her sensei and smiled.

“Oh Kushina-Sensei, you don’t have t-“ She began to protest but Kushina quickly shushed her student.

“Don’t families eat meals together?” Kushina asks as the two head towards the academy gates.

“Well, uh, yeah. They do.” 

“We’re family now, Liadain. Now, let’s go eat.”


	3. Team Kushina

The cold air stung at the fresh open wounds on Liadain’s knuckles. An early morning spent training resulted in the copper stained bandages on her hands.

She panted as she finally stepped back from the grain sack she’d strung up from the gnarled oak tree that ruled over her backyard like a war wizened king. She watched it sway back and forth from the force of the blows she had delivered.

Today was to be the first day of training with her team. A restful night's sleep would have done her well; she even promised Kushina she would go to bed soon after their goodbyes last evening. Yet anxiety had beckoned her out to the makeshift training grounds she had created as a child.

“Dani!” a voice echoed out from inside Liadain’s empty home.

“Backyard!” Liadain called back as she delivered a stream of punches to the weathered punching bag.

“Honestly, Liadain,” Mizuki Nakamoto stepped out from the backdoor, “you shouldn’t leave your door unlocked like that. Who knows what could happen!”

Liadain turned to face her with a hand on her hip and an eyebrow raised in amusement.

“Oooo look at me! I’m the mighty Tanaka!” The freckle-faced fourteen-year-old held her hands up in a mock fighting stance.

“Well, I am,” Liadain laughed as she walked towards the porch steps. When she reached the top, she stretched her arms upwards as she leaned against the post of the porch railing.

“Yeah, well you’re also eleven. Be practical,” Mizuki huffed as she pulled the young blonde into a tight hug.

“Practicality is your thing, Zuki,” Liadain chuckled as the two head into the house where the rising sun had begun to adorn the kitchen in a cheery golden glow.

“You could stand to be a bit more practical. Look at your hands, they’re cracking and bleeding,” Mizuki pulled out a tincture from her satchel and opened it to reveal a reddish brown salve. “Take off the bandages and put some of this on. I’ll have Mother make you your own tincture soon. It will be good for when you go out on a mission.”

Liadain groaned as she began to undo her bandages, “But Mizuki! That stuff stings!” she whined as she discarded the bloodied rags into the garbage.

“You know what else would sting? An amputation because you have gangrene,” Mizuki shoved the tincture into Liadain’s hands. 

She begrudgingly began to apply the salve to her cracked skin. She winced as its healing properties stung at the wounds.

“Has your Da had a chance to work on that salve I asked him for...ya know for…” Liadain gestured to her entire body and the scars that decorated it.

Mizuki, who had busied herself with putting the kettle onto the stove, looked back at her friend with sad eyes. The curl that fell in front of her face swayed back and forth as she shook her head no.

“He’s really been trying, but your scars aren’t like regular scars.” Mizuki walked over and placed two mugs onto the countertop that was between them. “He said that your scars aren’t of the Earth. They’re a gift from the sky.”

“Yeah, some gift.” Liadain huffed as she looked to her right, into the mirror that hung nearby. The faded blue and purple lines made her pale skin almost deathly, along with the sullen expression she wore as she looked at them in disdain.

“I’d sell my last bit of chakra to make these stupid things go away,” Liadain poured honey into her cup as Mizuki added hot water to their tea.

“Don’t go saying dumb things like that. You’re a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. Your weaknesses need to become your strengths.” Mizuki sat down across from Liadain and gazed at her over her square glasses.

Liadain gently slid her index finger around the rim of her mug and stared at the scarring that went to her fingertips.

“So, you met your team. How did that go? You’re with Mao right? She and I are good friends.” Mizuki tried to pry conversation out of Liadain.

“Oh, oh yeah. Mao is nice—” Liadain nodded and shrugged, “—Tatsuo...Tatsuo pretty much called me a thief.”

Mizuki rolled her eyes, “Tatsuo Saito? Oh he is almost as impossible as his brother Hideo!” She clicked her tongue in disgust. “Don’t pay him any mind, but don’t excuse his behavior either. A lot of us were brought up hearing stories of your ancestors, that doesn’t mean we should expect you to be nothing but a stereotype.”

“You know what the strangest thing is Zuk?” Liadain chuckled before taking a long sip of her tea. “My entire life I’ve heard those stories about my family. As much as they hurt to hear, I still love to hear them. It’s really the only way I’ll ever have memories of them.”

Mizuki looked down at the counter and then back at the girl in front of her.

 _How can someone so young really be so old?_ She pondered as she reached out to touch Liadain’s arm.

“Mother and Father still would let you move in, you know. The guest room could be yours. We could be like sisters!” Mizuki grinned at the idea of having Liadain in her home. All the time they could spend training together or going on adventures in the village.

Liadain gave a soft smile as she looked around her empty home.

“I could never leave this house. I promised the Widow that I would take care of it for her,” Liadain replied as she sighed softly.

When Lord Third had found Liadian in the woods, he knew of only one person he could trust to watch over her as she grew up. That dark night he had approached the lone house on the last road in the village and knocked on the Widow Adachi’s door.

She had recently lost her husband to illness and lived in the large house all alone. Her daughter had long ago left the village to travel the world and had yet to return.

She had loved Liadain as if she were her own and Liadain loved her more than anyone she’d ever come in contact with. 

Last winter, the Widow Adachi had fallen ill and passed away. She left everything she owned to Liadain, including the house.

Mizuki smiled in understanding, “Just know the offer is always on the table.”

An hour went by before the two decided to head off to the academy together. The warm Spring morning brought a smile to Dani’s face as they walked down the dirt road towards the village.

“What do you think of your sensei?” Mizuki asked as she adjusted the straps of her backpack.

“Kushina-Sensei is the best. I’ve known her for all of twenty-four hours, but she’s the coolest person I know.” Liadian gushed as she recounted the night's trip to the ramen shop.

“I hope I get a sensei like her when I graduate,” Mizuki chuckled as they turned the corner and into a more crowded area of the village.

“You totally will,” Liadain agreed.

Mizuki stopped suddenly. Liadain followed her gaze as she began to wave. 

Mao glided over to them. The gaze of everyone followed her as she approached the other two girls.

“Liadain! I didn’t know you were friends with Mizuki!” Mao hugged them both as they continued walking to the academy.

“Yeah, the Widow Adachi would bring me to Mizuki's parent’s shop all the time. We used to play dolls together.” Liadain explained as they stepped through the front gates.

“Hey! Watch out!” a voice called as some younger academy students speed past them. One of the boys accidentally bumped into Mizuki, causing her to drop her book to the ground.

“Ah! Iruka!” She rolled her eyes. “Watch where you’re going!”

Iruka picked up her book and held it out to her, “Sorry Mizuki, I didn’t hurt you did I?” 

Mizuki grabbed the book and waved him off with a faint blush on her face. “No, no. I’m fine.”

Iruka ran off after his friends and Mizuki huffed as she regained her composure, “That Iruka is so-”

“In love with you?” Mao offered. She and Liadain burst into giggles.

“What?! Ew, no. I was going to say _annoying_. Just like you two!” She rolled her eyes and then stopped in front of the classroom. “Well, I’m going to head inside. I’ll see you guys for lunch! Oh, Dani take this tincture, you need the salve for your hands.”

Mizuki handed Liadain the tincture of healing salve. She put it into the tan pouch around her waist. 

“Thanks, Zuk, good luck in class today!” Liadain smiled as she and Mao headed outside to the training grounds.

“What do you think Kushina will have us do today?” Liadain asked Mao, who was busy tying her braids up into a ponytail.

“No idea, maybe just some basic stuff?” Mao offered with a shrug as they spotted their red headed sensei sitting on a bench talking with Tatsuo.

“Good morning girls!” Kushina smiled at her other two students and then stood up. “I thought we could spend today really getting to know each other.”

“Well! I’ll start, my name is Mao. I’m from the Uchiha clan and my favorite color is red. I’m a vegetarian and I have a dog named Laki.”

Liadain admired Mao for jumping right into the game. In fact, it was hard to not admire everything about Mao. She carried herself with a confidence a person could only be born with. Her piercing jade eyes set in the center of a face similar to the acorns that grew into mighty oaks, both in its shape and color.

Kushina smiled, “Thank you Mao! Now Tatsuo, you go ahead.”

The broad shouldered red-head swayed awkwardly as he shoved his hands deeper into his pockets.

“Uh, my name is Tatsuo. I’m from the Saito clan. I have five sisters and one brother, and uh, my favorite color is uh, blue, I guess.”

Liadain glanced over at Tatsuo truly unsure what to make of him. All essence of the standoffish boy from last night had seemed to disappear now that their sensei was over seeing the conversation.

“Boy, that must be a really full house! Don’t you live on that farm just outside the village? With the milking cows?” Kushina inquired as a smile came across Tatsuo’s face.

“Yeah, I work with the cows with my Papa! I milk all thirty of them every morning and at night.”

“Liadain, it’s your turn now. What would you like to share with your teammates?” Kushina’s voice was soft as she tried to pry open the clammed up Liadain.

Last night, she found out that the young Tanaka was someone who didn’t stop talking when you finally wore through the rough exterior. Kushina had loved every moment of the fast paced conversation the eleven-year-old had shared with her over bowls of ramen.

Liadian paused, unsure if there really was anything worth sharing to the three in front of her.

Mao nodded encouragingly at Liadain. She felt her face flush as she glanced away from her teammates gaze.

“I’m sure I speak for everyone when I say we know all about Liadain’s family.” 

“Tatsuo!” Mao gasped and put her hands to her mouth.

“Actually Tatsuo, it seems that I’m the only one who doesn’t know ‘all about my family’ since they were brutally murdered when I was an infant.” Liadain spit back at him. A hardened smile adorned her face. “I’m tired of people speaking ill of my clan when none of them are here to defend themselves. So keep your stupid mouth shut about about my family or I'll make sure you'll have a real reason to speak ill of a Tanaka.”

Tatsuo’s face fell.

Kushina coughed awkwardly. “What’s your favorite color, Liadain?” she asked, trying to turn the conversation back to its purpose.

O _h, these two seem to be butting heads already_. She rubbed her forehead as she mustered a smile towards her youngest student.

“Ah, it’s yellow, because my favorite flowers are daffodils.” 

Kushina smiled awkwardly at her students. She ran her fingers through her hair as she wracked her brain for anything to say that would distract from the growing tension.

“Isn’t it funny how all of your favorite colors are primary colors? The three colors that work together to create every color that exists?” she finally tossed out. She glanced between her three students trying to see any sign of reaction. 

The three exchanged glances before they looked back at their sensei who was beaming with excitement.

“Just like primary colors, the three of you working together have endless possibilities. Each of you is just as important as the person standing next to you. I want to make it clear very early on that I will not tolerate repeated ignorance. Resentment will ruin you, and I would like to nip any building resentment in the bud before I see any of you hurt,” Kushina paused for a moment, wondering if she was being too strict, “Am I understood?”

Liadain nodded as she stared at her sensei in admiration. 

“Now, I’d like you to sparr amongst yourselves. Nothing too serious, just to begin exploring your strengths and where we could get some work done.”

“So you just lectured us about working together only to have our first assignment be to fight amongst ourselves?” Tatsuo’s skeptical voice chuckled from behind the two girls.

“Hey! Don’t talk to our sensei like that numbskull!” Mao punched his shoulder causing him to step back to regain his stance.

 _This is going to be a long year_ , Kushina sighed as she sat back on the bench and gestured to the empty yard.

In an awkward triangle, the three teammates glanced at each other. Who would make the first move?

“Remember, this is supposed to be _fun_ you three. This is your first chance to learn the ins and outs of your teammates. This is where you can learn how you can best aid each other!” called out their sensei from the sidelines.

Liadain reached to her back to grab the handle of her kunai and watched as Mao adjusted her leather gloves, tightening them on her wrists. Tutsuo shuffled on his feet. He loomed over the two girls.

Liadain stared at her teammate as she tried to figure out the best course of action to attack him. If strength was his main power, then perhaps a round of agility would be the best--

The dirt that met Liadain’s lips was bitter as her face collided with the ground. She’d been so focused on Tutsuo that she hadn’t had a chance to defend herself from Mao’s kick. 

Liadain jumped up, unsheathed her kunai and wiped the dust from her lips.

“Good move,” she smirked at Mao, who grinned as the two began to circle each other. 

“All my moves are good,” Mao snapped back with her bluejay laugh.

Liadain kept her gaze on Mao but remained mindful of the fact that she was drawing closure to Tutsuo. He was entertained watching the two girls. She was less than a foot away when she turned on the ball of her foot, dropping down on her hands. Her legs swinging out and knocking the spectator to the ground.

She quickly readjusted and moved to place her knee and leg across Tatsuo’s ribs. The simple pigeon hold was enough to pin her teammate into the play yard clay, but not enough to hurt him. Much.

“Heck yeah, Dani!” Mao cheered from behind her as Liadain smiled down at Tatsuo, who looked as if he still hadn’t processed his fall.

“I wouldn’t celebrate just yet, Tanaka,” Tatsuo huffed, bucking his hips upward. The movement sent Liadain forward, back into the dirt. 

Tatsuo quickly got back to his feet as Liadain did the same. She held her kunai up in defense.

“Admirable,” Liadain smirked as Tatsuo cocked his head to the side, a hint of playfulness in his gaze.

Neither of them had noticed Mao stalking towards Tatsuo from behind. She leapt onto his back. He laughed as he tried to shake her off. Her grip tightened with each effort Tatsuo made to remove her.

As the sun moved higher in the sky, the three members of Team Kushina were having a harder time fighting back giggles than they were fighting each other.

“Alright you three, let's pause for some lunch before the afternoon I planned for you,” Kushina smiled as she watched the three sweaty genin walk towards her. They all were covered in the play yard's dust, but their smiles were what she focused on.

“I’m going to meet with someone for lunch, but when I come back we’ll be sparring against another team of genin. I think it will be good practice for you all.” 

Liadain waved as her sensei walked inside the academy. She laid in the cool grass underneath an old maple tree.

“Guys, that was fun. You both are really skilled,” Mao commented as she sat down and unwrapped her lunch.

Tatsuo plopped next to her with his lunch and nodded as he rips into his packed lunch, “Yeah. It was a good fight.”

Liadain sat up and opened her own self packed box. 

They quietly ate, famished from their morning activities. As Liadain chewed, she noticed Tutsuo’s hands were nearly as cracked and raw as her own.

“Hey, Tatsuo, use some of this.” She pulled the tincture of salve out of her pouch and held it out to him. “It stings a little but it’ll make the cracks on your hands feel loads better later.”

Tatsuo took the tincture and opened it to reveal the salve made by Mizuki’s family at their shop. 

He rubbed it into his hands and he looked up at Liadain with a sheepish smile, “Ah, thanks Liadain. By the way, I’m sorry I spoke about your family like that earlier. Maybe my Dad is pretty stupid. You’re not so bad, ya know.”

Liadain snickered and went back to her meal. The mood of Team Kushina was in much higher spirits than last night's first encounter.

Mao beamed at her teammates. She was relieved the tension between her two comrades hadn’t gotten any worse. She glanced over at Tatsuo, but immediately looked away when their eyes met. 

“I wonder what team we’ll be up against,” she sputtered out as she felt her ears grow warm.

“I think we have our answer,” Tatsuo jutted his chin towards the academy gates.

Kushina walked alongside her husband Minato. His team followed close behind.

“We should have known they’d want to have their teams working together,” Liadain shrugged as she finished up her meal.

“Children, this is Minato, my husband.” She introduced the smiling blonde man before she gestured to his team.

“Obito!” Mao smiled and waved at her cousin who gave a wave back. 

Liadain looked at the Uchiha crest that adorned her teammates back.

_He must be another Uchiha._

“This is Rin Nohara, Obito Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake. They are the members of my husband’s genin team.” Kushina gestured to each as she named them.

Liadain’s eyes travel along the three. She paused for a moment on the last boy whose face was partially covered by a mask. 

_Hatake? Where had she heard that surname before?_

“While walking over here, Kushina Sensei and I decided to host a sparring match between the six of you.” Minato walked towards the bench from earlier and stood on it.

“Tatsuo, I’ve paired you with Rin. Mao, you will sparr with Obito.”

Liadain immediately gazed back at Kakashi, whose eyes, she found, were already on her.

“And Liadain, I’ve partnered you with Kakashi.”

“Take some time to get to know your sparring partner before we start!” called out Kushina as the groups began to pair off.

“Hey, I’m Liadain,” she held out her hand and Kakashi glanced down at it, his eyes looking almost bored.

She awkwardly dropped her hand back to her side and reached back to make sure her kunai was at the ready. 

“I’m interested to see how this turns out,” Kushina admitted as she and Minato stood off to the side.

“As am I.” 

After a few moments the sparring matches begin. Each pair of genin took their own space on the play yard.

“I’m not going easy on you, you know. Even if you are just a little kid,” Kakashi muttered out as he walked by Liadain who, even after years of enduring insults from other villages, was still insulted by being referred to as a ‘little kid’.

Anger slowly worked its way through Liadain’s body as she stood at the ready. She waited for Minato’s signal that the match had begun.

Liadain and Kakshi locked eyes from across the makeshift battleground.

“And, begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out more of my writing on my tumblr @hiddenleafstoryteller 
> 
> While you're there check out my good friend @Discendia and her beautiful art!
> 
> Edited by @kanwriteseverything


	4. The Meaning of Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other Naruto works on tumblr @hiddenleafstoryteller
> 
> All Art by @discendia ♥️
> 
> Edited by @kanwriteseverything
> 
> There is a time skip in this chapter. I’ll also add that I’ve shifted the canon timeline a bit for plot reasons.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave any feedback you would like!

“I'm worried Liadain relies too much on her kunai,” Kushina observed as she and Minato turned their attention to the two remaining shinobi.

“I think Kakashi has noticed that as well. See how he's striking her lower and lower? She couldn't use her kunai from that ang--” Minato’s voice trailed off as he watched Liadain spear her kunai upwards. It slid along the skin of Kakashi’s right arm and a trail of blood soon trickled down.

“I stand corrected. It seems that even Kakashi can't keep up with Liadain’s golden kunai,” Minato chuckled and turns to his wife, “They've been sparring almost an hour and still I can't tell who has the upperhand.”

Kushina looked over to the other students who were watching the last fight intensely. Their own fights had been over within the first ten minutes. Tatsuo had lost to Rin. Mao had defeated her cousin in less than five.

“Should we stop them, Minato? Before one of them gets hurt?” Kushina watched as Liadain took another blow to the shoulder. 

Minato doesn't reply for a moment, his eyes fixated on the two students.

“Neither of them have used any real jutsu. We haven't even seen their full strength!” Minato declared, looking at his wife. “Kakashi is set to be promoted to jonin and yet this little genin is giving him such a hard time!”

Kushina stared at her husband with her eyes narrowed.

“Maybe we should ask them to call it a tie.” Minato nodded quickly and then turned back to look at the two in question.

Liadain gripped onto Kakashi’s arm as she blocked his potential hit. The silver-haired boy quickly rebounded and yanked his arm back. Liadian was thrown off balance. 

“Don't let him push you around like that Liadain!” 

Mao glanced over to Tatsuo with a smile as he cheered on their young teammate.

“What? I got something on my face?” a blush overtakes his fair complexion as she giggled. Her gaze returned to Liadian.

Liadain tried to catch her breath as she dodged another of Kakashi’s attacks.

_I can't find a single way to take the upperhand._ Liadain lamented as she hopped backwards to avoid another kick.

“Just give it up already. You're barely holding your balance. Why keep going?” Kakashi stopped and watched Liadain with curiosity dancing in his gaze.

Liadain stood still as she processed his words. This was twice he had managed to insult her in the miniscule amount of time they had been acquainted.

“Because,” she panted, “I. Am. A. Tanaka.”

Kakashi rolled his eyes. “That means nothing to me.”

Liadain sheathed her kunai as she felt a warm sensation begin in her feet. 

Kushina gasped, “Her scars. They're-”

“Glowing. Would you look at that?” Minato breathed out as he took a step closer. 

_Will Kakashi use chidori?_ Minato watched anxiously as he watched his student intently.

“We need to stop them, Minato. They could kill each other!” Kushina stepped in front of her husband who grabbed her arm softly.

“I want to see how this plays out.”

Kushina pulled away from him in shock. “Are you insane?”

Liadain felt the electricity pacing through her body as she glared at Kakashi. The dueling pair hardly noticed the flashes of blue as sparks danced between them.

“Have you ever seen anything like that?” Tatsuo asked the group.

Each of his fellow shinobi shook their heads.

“You don't think Kakashi would use-”

Rin is cut off by Obito. “I think he would. You know how cocky he’s been since Minato-Sensei taught him.”

“Enough! Both of you stand down!” Minato’s voice barked across the clearing. _Kushina was right. These two might really kill each other!_

Minato rushed into the play yard, but not before Liadain ran at Kakashi with her fist poised to strike directly into his chest. Kakashi stands his ground as he strengthens his own attack.

“No! Liadain! Kakashi!” Kushina reached out her arm in panicked desperation as the two children collided.

The silence that overtook the play yard shattered Kushina’s usual calm demeanor as she desperately searched the clearing dust for any sign of Liadain.

A gasp rang out from the gathered students, although it couldn't be placed as to who it belonged to.

Liadain and Kakashi stood in the center of the play yard. They each struggled to catch breath, but both appeared unharmed.

Minato coughed as he looked at them and was almost knocked backwards from the remaining electricity that danced through the air.

He shook his head. He had never seen anything like this before. He watched Liadain and his hawk like gaze looked for any sign of damage. Yet, there was no evidence that the chidori had even struck her.

Kakashi stared at Liadain. The confusion of the fight began to resonate as he looked down at the hand that had collided with hers. It tingled.

“Liadain! Liadain are you okay?” Mao had rushed to her teammates' side. She reached to touch her shoulder but recoiled almost immediately.

“What happened, Mao?” Tatsuo was close to her side and looked at her hand with his gentle healer's touch.

“She shocked me,” Mao whispered as she looked down at her hand and then back at Liadain.

Liadain and Kakashi still held eye contact, both ignoring their teammates' questions of concern.

She wiped her brow with the back of her hand as she noticed him clutching the wound she was responsible for. 

“Let me help you.” Her voice was hoarse from the dust that had traveled into her open mouth during the fright.

Almost instinctively, Kakashi stepped back. Liadain pulled the healing salve from her pouch and ignored his apprehension as she walked towards him.

“She's studied the traditions of her clan,” Minato breathed out with a smile before he looked to his confused wife who had rushed over. “I fought alongside a young Tanaka once. He accidentally struck me during battle. It's a tradition of the Tanaka’s to aid any teammate that may have been caught in their crossfire.”

Kushina smiled as she watched the scene unfold. Liadain’s touch appeared so gentle against the cut she had created on her sparring partner’s skin.

Kakashi flinched as the salve seeped into the open wound. He watched Liadain with a new found interest. 

“How did you do that?” He asked her. “I've never seen that jutsu before.”

Liadain stepped back and looked at him. He was just shy of Tatsuo’s height but his stature was much smaller.

She returned the salve to her pouch and shrugged.

No other words were exchanged between the two as Liadain walked away with her teammates. She leaned against Tatsuo for support. The adrenaline of the fight was wearing off. 

She glanced down at her legs just to confirm they were still attached to her body. She couldn't feel anything but pulsating tingles.

“Liadain, that was crazy,” Mao remarked as Tatsuo helped Liadain down into the cool grass.

“Everything. Hurts.” Liadain groaned as she closed her eyes to stop the world from spinning in front of her.

“How'd you do that thing with your scars?” Tatsuo asked and Liadain hears a thud.

“Ow! Why’d you hit me?” he groaned.

“Give her a break! She almost died!” Mao hissed as Liadain peaked out from under her eyelashes.

“What about my scars?” 

“You mean you didn't feel them glowing?” Mao’s eyes widened as she looked down at her teammate.

“Glowing? What are you talking about?” Liadain managed to sit up and look down at her arms.

Her teammates got lost in conversation while Liadain looked across the play yard. Even from this distance she could feel Kakashi returning her gaze.

“He's kind of weird isn't he?” 

Liadain looked over to Tatsuo, “What makes you say that?”

“Well you know who his dad was right?” He persists and Liadain wracked her brain.

“Hatake….” her voice trailed off until the answer crept it's way into her thoughts. “His dad was Sakumo Hatake. Didn't he recently, ya know?”

“Oh yeah, I heard my parents discussing it one night when they thought I was asleep.” Mao pipes up. “Kakashi was the one who found hi--Dani, where are you going?!”

“I'm declaring this a truce,” Liadain walked across the play yard and towards where Kakashi stood with his teammates.

The Widow had shared many stories with Liadain about her family. She had even taken great care to explain the rituals regarding the signature golden kunai of the Tanakas.

_He needs someone. He's all alone too._ Liadain unsheathed her kunai and held it’s handle towards the silver haired boy.

“This is all I have left of my family,” Liadain shakes as she held the kunai out at arms length. “And in my clan we extend our kunais as a way to invite people into our families.” _Especially if they no longer have one of their own._

Kakashi didn't know what to make of this girl. His eyes focused on the kunai and then into her golden green eyes. 

He took the handle of the kunai and held it in his own hand. The glimmer from the sun caused him to squint as he looked at the perfectly balanced blade. In the distance, a crow cawed.

He took his own kunai from it’s sheath and held it out to her.

“You’d be pretty garbage at fighting without one of your own.” 

The two sheathed their now exchanged kunais and shared one last look before rejoining their respective teams.

“Liadain, may I speak with you?” Liadain turned from her teammates and looked at Minato who stood with Kushina at his side.

“Sure, Minato-Sensei, but what about?” 

“I knew a Tanaka once. He was a very, very brave man, and a courageous shinobi.” His eyes dartted across Liadain’s scars and then back to her face. “I worked alongside a fair few of your clan before, er, well, what happened. I have never seen a Tanaka with an ability such as yours.”

Liadain looked down at her fingertips. They had just begun to feel normal again. 

“None of them?” She looked up to the tall blonde man who shook his head.

“When you collided with Kakashi, did you feel anything at all? Any pain?” Minato inquired as the young girl shrugged.

“I felt our hands collide, and then a sudden rush go down my arm. Like…” Liadian paused as she tried to figure out the best way to explain what had happened. “Like when the blood rushes back to your arm after it’s fallen asleep. Then nothing. I think my adrenaline took over.”

Minato nodded as he looked at his wife who was lost deep in thought.

“I think we can expect great things from you, Liadain. Your clan did many great things for the shinobi world.” _And also many terrible things._

Minato kissed his wife’s cheek as she left with her team. He watched the four walk through the academy gates before he turned back to his own team.

He noticed Kakashi off by himself holding the golden kunai in his hand. Minato glanced one last time at Liadain’s retreating figure and then back to his own student.

_We can expect great things from both of these two. Whether they will be horrible or glorious, that is where we can only wait and see._

  
  
  


“C’mon! Make a wish!” squealed Mao as she and Tatsuo placed the cake in front of their youngest teammate.

Liadain grinned as she looked at the smiling faces that surrounded the table on which her birthday cake sat.

“It looks delicious! Who made it?” she inquired as Tatsuo sheepishly held up his hand.

“He made me this amazing carrot cake a few weeks ago and I insisted he made it for today!” Mao grinned as she kissed him affectionately on the cheek.

“E-enough of the compliments for me. It’s Liadain’s birthday.” The red head blushed as he gestured to his friend. “Make a wish, Liadain.”

Liadain smirked at her teammates before turning her attention to the glowing flame of the thirteen candles that adorned her cake. 

She squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated on her heart's deepest desire

In one breath, Liadain blew out the candles. The group around the table burst into cheers as Mao took the cake away to begin cutting it into slices.

“How have two years gone by so quickly?” 

Liadain jumped up to pull her sensei into a tight hug. 

“Kushina-sensei!” she exclaimed as she felt Kushina’s grip tighten around her.

Kushina kissed the top of her youngest student’s head as her husband walked through the door behind them.

“Shall we give Liadain her gift?” he asked as he held up two small parcels wrapped in brown parchment.

“I think so.” Kushina smiled as she motioned for Liadain to follow them outside to the back porch of her home. 

Liadain sat on the railing while her sensei slowly sat down onto the bench across from her. She noticed Kushina had a hand over her stomach, as if she were feeling ill.

“Are you alright Kushina-sensei?” Liadain questioned and Kushina flashed her usual bright smile at her student.

“More than alright! Now open your presents!” 

Minato handed Liadain the first of the two packages. She quickly tore at the brown paper to reveal a brown leather pouch with golden buttons.

She gasped as she traced her fingers over the beautiful hide and then glanced down to her worn tan fiber of the one that already was on her waist.

“This one will last you quite a bit longer on your journey as a shinobi.” Minato chuckled as he watched Liadain jump down and quickly exchanged the one on her waist for her new one.

As she began to transfer her weapons into her new pouch and sheath Kushina held up the next package.  
  
For a moment, Liadain swore she saw a tear in the corner of her sensei’s eye. She tightened the belt of her new pouch and then took the other parcel in her hands. 

This one was light and she could tell that an article of clothing was inside. She ripped into the brown packaging and revealed a black cloak with a golden fasten. 

“Turn it around.” Minato smiled as he placed a hand on his wife’s shoulder.

Liadain flipped over the dark material and looked at the symbol that was printed on the back.

“The Namikaze clan crest? I don’t understand.” She looked between their faces as Kushina smiled and nodded quickly.

“Liadain, Minato and I love you as if you were our own child.” Kushina reached out and took her student’s hand. “The last two years of getting to know you have been a blessing to both of us.”

“We would like you to be an official member of our family, Dani.” This time it was Minato who spoke, motioning to the cloak that Liadain held in her hands.

“Really?” Liadain breathed out as she felt a rush of tears swelling at her eyes. “I really don’t know what to say.”

“Well, there’s something else, Liadain.” Kushina gently touched her stomach again and glanced at her husband. “We’re having a baby.”

Liadain grinned as she looked at her sensei in awe.

“You mustn't tell anyone. It’s best it’s a secret for now, but I’m due in the fall.” 

Tears began to stream down Liadain’s face as she looked at the two in front of her. “I’m sorry for crying, but my heart is just so happy.”

Minato pulled Liadain into a hug as Kushina felt tears brimming as well.

“So, is that a yes, Liadain? Will you be a member of our family?” she asked gently as she touched the young blonde’s arm. 

Liadain nodded vigorously before she took a gentle step back. “I don’t know how to thank you.”

Kushina looked down at the small bump that was barely noticeable under the fabric of her dress. “Promise me that you’ll look out for Naruto, when he does arrive.”

“Naruto, huh? I like that name.” Liadain smiled as she wiped away the last evidence of her tears. “I promise, Kushina-sensei. I’ll do my best to make sure that Naruto will always know how loved he is.”

After a moment's pause, Kushina excused herself. “I think I’ll go grab a slice of that carrot cake, and make sure those two aren’t off in a corner somewhere making out,” she joked about her other two students as she headed inside.

“Minato-sensei, I have a question.” 

Minato looked at Liadain with a saddened expression. “I can't tell you where he is right now Liadain. I'm sorry.”

Liadain sighed. She had already known that would be his answer. It had been the same for the past year.

“Kakashi needs someone. He lost his closest friends and he's all alone to deal with that. If anything ever happened to my team I,” she paused to catch her breath, which had grown shallow. She gasped with every word. “I can't even put it unto words. I can't even imagine living if they died.”

Minato patted the spot next to him on the bench. Liadain sat and wiped her eyes. Losing Obito and Rin had impacted her almost as much as it had affected him.

“He would make fun of me for crying over him,” she joked through her tears. “Shinobi aren't supposed to show emotion like this,” she mocked Kakashi’s sullen tone.

“Liadain, I can reassure you that Kakashi is safe. Even if I can't tell you exactly where he is, please trust me enough to know I would never put him in harm's way.” Minato looked out at Liadain’s backyard as his eyes fixated on her makeshift training grounds.

“I promised him I would always be there for him,” Liadain sniffled.

Minato wrapped his arm around the girl’s shoulders and pulled her close. 

“He knows Liadain. He knows how much you care.” Minato glanced up into the old oak tree that Liadain had spent many years playing in as a child.

He and Kakashi made eye contact. Minato nodded to him silently not wanting to draw Liadain’s attention. If Kakashi wanted her to find him, he would allow it.

  
  



End file.
